


the sweet feeling of release

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Desperation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omorashi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: They don't play this game very often and never in such a public place. It's new. It's exciting.It's really fucking hot.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 107





	the sweet feeling of release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the encouragement, daye!

The theater is nearly empty when the second film starts playing, but Dan's focus is on the man at his side. Phil's face is illuminated by the light of the massive screen, and Dan can see the beginnings of a flush settling along those sharp cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose. He watches the way Phil shifts in his seat and enjoys the feeling of desire that warms his gut.

They don't play this game very often and never in such a public place. It's new. It's exciting. It's really fucking hot.

Phil looks over and gives him a strained smile, shifting a bit closer before closing his eyes.

Dan leans in and whispers in Phil's ear. "Fuck, Phil. You're so fucking sexy like this."

He lets the tip of his tongue flick against Phil's earlobe, tracing the rim of his ear until Phil shivers in delight. Dan gives it a playful bite before pulling back to nudge the massive cup of coke between them toward Phil's hand. Their eyes meet and Dan waits until he sees Phil nod his consent once more before he lifts the cup to his mouth. 

Dan watches the way Phil's lips pucker around the straw as he sips, his perfect cupid's bow forming a plump little heart that he vows to kiss the moment they get home. He contents himself with resting a hand on Phil's thigh, enjoying the way Phil's muscles tense and release as he shifts in his seat once more, trying to take the weight off of his full and aching bladder. 

He remembers the first time they played at this, hidden behind the doors of their London flat. Dan hadn't understood the appeal at first, wrinkling his nose at the mere mention of watersports. But watching Phil test his own limits had made Dan as hard as a rock and they'd ended up fucking like rabbits the rest of the weekend. 

Now Dan is the one in control of Phil's limits and they both fucking love it.

The bouncing of Phil's leg brings Dan's eyes back to his face. Phil's teeth are sinking into his bottom lip, and there's a fine mist of sweat dewing his skin. His fingers tap restlessly against his knee, clenching into a fist when his bladder cramps. Phil turns pleading eyes toward Dan but he shakes his head in silent denial. 

"You're doing so well, babe," Dan murmurs into Phil's ear. "Look at you, you're so fucking hot."

He brings his hand up to play with the baby-soft hair at the nape of Phil's neck, letting his fingers drift across the sensitive skin there, smiling when he feels Phil shiver.

"Dan," Phil whimpers, crossing one leg over the other and squeezing his thighs together. "Not much longer…"

Dan presses his fingers to Phil's lips, silencing the soft whimper that tries to escape. "Shhh, you don't want people to see you like this, do you? All sweaty and flushed and desperate?"

Phil's face reddens even more as he takes a surreptitious look around the cinema. There are only a handful of people left in the darkened room and not one of them is paying any attention to what's playing out between him and Dan, but it doesn't stop the flush of embarrassment that spreads up his throat.

Dan traces a finger along Phil's plump bottom lip before dipping inside. He watches the way Phil's mouth closes around him, sucking gently until Dan pulls them softly from his mouth with a quiet gasp. He's already half hard in his jeans and wants nothing more than to watch Phil let go of his tenuous control.

He slides his phone from his pocket and taps a few times before standing and tugging Phil up beside him. They make their way to the lobby and head outside, Phil's hands clenched into tight fists deep within his pockets as he stands with his knees pressed tightly together.

"Uber's on the way, ten minutes," Dan says reassuringly, sliding his hand underneath the back of Phil's jumper. He stokes the sweaty skin there in an attempt to soothe and distract, smiling when Phil leans into him slightly.

The ride home is filled with the delicious tension they've both come to love. Phil's head is tipped back against the seat, his eye closed as he squirms in his seat.

"Dan…"

It's a plea for distraction, for relief, and the sheer desperation in Phil's voice has Dan dick stiffening to full hardness. He scoots closer to rest his hand on Phil's thigh and puts his mouth to Phil's ear, careful to keep from being overheard.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe. Gonna fuck you hard and fast, just how you like it."

Phil throws his arm over his eyes and whines softly. Dan can see the sharp jut of his Adam's apple moving as Phil swallows hard, and seized by the urge to lean forward and bite.

He lets his fingers creep higher into Phil's lap, coasting over Phil's balls to cup them in his hand. Phil squirms in pleasure then gasps when he leaks, warm and wet against Dan's fingertips. Phil's hand comes down to cover Dan's, pressing hard against his dick in an attempt to keep from letting go. 

"Fuck, Dan. I can't-" Phil groans softly.

"Nearly there, baby. Then you're gonna feel so good." Dan promises, his fingers trailing across Phil's balls before coming to rest on the slight bulge of his bladder. He doesn't press down, not yet, but the anticipation is building between them.

They barely make it into the flat before Phil is doubling over, a hand clamped to his crotch. He breathes through it before straightening with a wild look in his eye.

"Now. Please, now!" Phil begs desperately.

Dan grabs his hand and pulls him into the bathroom, pressing Phil up against the wall and taking his mouth in a deep kiss. He slips his hand beneath the waistband of Phil's jeans and presses against the swell of his bladder, swallowing Phil's keening cry as he finally lets go.

Dan pulls back to watch; Phil's flushed face and high-pitched pleasured cries making Dan's cock throb with desire. He slips his hand further into Phil's soaked jeans and strokes as Phil finishes, his wet cock growing hard in Dan's hand as he makes the most delicious little gasps in Dan's ear. Dan stokes faster, his hand slipping over Phil with ease as he bites at Phil's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mouth-shape bruise at the base of Phil's throat.

"Gonna make you come, Phil. Gonna make you come so hard, you'll feel it for days." Dan pants, his hand squeezing around Phil's cock. "Come on, baby. Come for me."

Phil stiffens in his arms and then comes with a strangled gasp. Dan can feel him shooting over his hand, adding to the mess in his pants as Dan strokes him through it, squirming with pleasure as his orgasm rocks through him. Phil opens pleasure-dazed eyes then drops to his knees, fumbling with Dan's button before unzipping his jeans and yanking them to Dan's feet.

Dan gasps when Phil tugs his cock free of his pants, then moans when Phil takes him into his mouth in one smooth motion. Phil wastes no time, sucking hard and taking Dan deep into his throat. Dan sinks his fingers into Phil's hair and watches as those pretty cupid's bow lips stretch so perfectly around him.

Dan can already feel his orgasm building, the heat pooling in his groin as Phil sucks him off. He tightens his grip on Phil's hair and tugs, groaning when Phil moans around him. Dan spills into Phil's waiting mouth, pulsing over Phil's tongue with a loud cry. 

Phil pulls off and slumps against Dan's thighs, heaving a satisfied sigh. Dan strokes his fingers through Phil's hair and surveys the mess they've made of the bathroom. The cleanup is always a pain in the ass but god, it's worth it.

Phil looks up and gives him a sleepy smile. "Bedtime and cuddles?" He says hopefully, ignoring the mess at his feet.

"No, you filthy barbarian. Shower time, _then_ bedtime and cuddles. And don't bother giving me that face," Dan says as he kicks off his pants and throws down a towel, "you're not getting into bed like that."

Phil pouts as he climbs to his feet and peels off his sodden clothes. "So I can get wee on you but not on our sheets?"

"Hush up, rat, and start the water." 

Phil sighs dramatically, and Dan can't help but laugh and pull Phil in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him as he presses a soft kiss to Phil's lips. Phil snuggles in and kisses back, sweet and light.

He rests his head on Dan's shoulder and sighs again. "Love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil," Dan says with a grin. "But you're still not getting into bed like that." He laughs when Phil gives him a halfhearted shove, grabbing Phil's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"C'mon, barbarian. Shower time."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mandy for giving this a read through <3
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/189189035465/the-sweet-feeling-of-release-rating-e-word-count)


End file.
